My Mate FollowUps
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolve around my multichapter story, My Mate. Chapters will be updated whenever I get the inspiration, but I've already planned about four. T for now, may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"DADDY DADDY DADDYYYY!" I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair, leaning down and picking up Josephine, balancing her on my hip as I turned back to Jeremiah.

"I'll have to look underneath but I think I know what's wrong with it. Could you leave it here for a few days?"

"Yeah, of course." He responded, smiling thankfully. "Do you know about how much it'll cost?"

"No more than five hundred bucks." I assured him, trying to keep Josephine from squirming too much. I finally huffed and put her down. "Go find Seth ok sweetie?" I suggested. She squealed and ran off with a cry of "Seffy!" I sighed in relief. "Sorry. She's only four, couldn't find a babysitter. Yeah, it shouldn't be more than five hundred." I confirmed. Jeremiah grinned.

"awesome." The sixteen year old glanced to the side and grinned again. "Umm, I think you're daughter got into something." He chuckled, pointing. I turned to see a very sparkly Josephine running back to me.

"Daddy, daddy, Seffy said I a princess!" she cheered, jumping up and down. She had what looked to be glitter glue all over her face, hands and arms. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Umm, should I go?" Jeremiah asked. I nodded and picked Josephine up again as Seth came running toward us.

"Jake!" he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, looking exhausted.

"Seth? Care to explain why my daughter is sparkly?"

"Ummm… she wanted to be a princess?" Seth shrugged, straightening up. He saw the look I was giving him and blushed. "Sorry. You know I can't say no to her!"

I sighed and passed her back to him, unable to help my smile as she clambered up to sit on his shoulders. "Just take her to Paul's ok? It's his weekend and I'm not going to get out of here for another few hours."

"alright." Seth grinned at me before twisting to look up at Josephine. "Let's go see papa Josie!" Josephine squealed happily and started chanting "Papa! Papa!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, wiping my mouth free of glitter afterward. Yeah, kinda forgot about that.

"I'll see you Monday ok honey?"

"Ok!" Josephine said happily as they left. "Bye daddy!" I smiled before pulling my hair back in its usual rubber band and getting under the beat up minivan.

*break*

An hour or so had passed when someone grabbed my foot and pulled me out from under the car. I propped myself up on my elbows and quirked an eyebrow at the man above me.

"Hey Sammy, I'll be right out. I'm just, oh you know, _doing my job._" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, pulling me to my feet and kissing my softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down further. He pulled away a few seconds later and grinned.

"Jakey, you've been working since six this morning and it's already" he checked his watch and sighed. "Eight o'clock. Come on, you're going to work yourself to death."

I groaned and pulled away from him, grabbing a semi-clean towel and wiping the grease off my hands, refusing to look at him as I reorganised a few wrenches that had been left out. "Sam, the garage is still taking off. I only have three people working here and two of them hardly know what they're doing. Give it six more months, it'll die down. I promise babe."

"Jacob!" he grabbed my arm and spun me around sharply. "Please. Don't… don't make me watch you fade away again. Please." Tears welled up in his eyes and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my forehead on his chest.

"It's not like that Sam." I mumbled.

"It's exactly like that!" he insisted, pulling away to stare at me. "Jacob, every day I watch you work fourteen hours, take care of Josephine, and the minute she's asleep you're back to working. _Every fucking day._ I mean have you even noticed that you sleep _maybe_ ten hours a week? You act like you're dead half the time. I can't live through that again Jacob. I just can't."

We stood there a few more minutes, not saying anything, before I pulled away, grabbing his hand firmly and pulling him outside. The garage was walking distance from our house, so we just walked down the sidewalk slowly, holding hands. When we reached the house, I sat down on the couch, brushing a few of Josephine's Barbie's away so Sam could sit beside me.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed to mumble, staring at our hands. "I just… I didn't know that it affected you so much."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you Jake. I'm honestly worried about your well being. This can't be good for your health."

"I…" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah. You're right. I'll get Seth to take over for a week or something. At least he half knows what's going on." I sighed for the hundredth time and rubbed my temple for a second before Sam pulled me onto his lap.

"He'll do fine baby. It's not like you can scare away any of those customers. They're obsessive." He started kissing my neck softly and I couldn't help the tiny smile that crept across my face.

"Only because I'm awesome, I don't charge through the roof, and I have an adorable mascot." I murmured into his neck.

"Speaking of… said mascot is at her father's for the next few days. And I seem to be unable to remember what my submissive feels like." He trailed off suggestively and I couldn't help but smirk as I bared my neck to him. He hummed happily and began nibbling and sucking at the place where my neck met my shoulder. I made a weird little purring noise in the back of my throat and leaned into him further. His arms tightened around me and one of his hands trailed up to massage my shoulder blade.

I felt my eyes falling closed and shook my head a little, trying to keep them open. Sam smiled against my shoulder and pulled away, tugging me up from the couch with him.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He murmured, smiling. "You're tired. You gotta sleep." I frowned but let him push me back onto the mattress. He lay down next to me and I rested my head on his chest as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne


	3. Chapter 3

A week of nothing but sleep, cuddling (also known as fucking but to each their own) with Sam, and TV and I was finally back to the old me. As much as I loath to say it, Sam was right. A few weeks' vacation was doing me a world of good. I was in the kitchen making grilled cheese when the front door opened and I was tackled by a very excited Josephine.

"daddy! You home!" she screeched happily, hugging around the back of my legs and jumping up and down excitedly. I turned and wiped my hands off quickly, lifting her up easily and bouncing her lightly.

"That's right honey. I'll be home all week!" I responded, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled for a moment before going quiet, staring down at my midriff and resting a hand on my upper stomach. I watched her curiously as her little brows furrowed for a few moments before her whole face lit up.

"is it a girl? I want a wittle sister!" she said suddenly, squirming incessantly. I looked at her, bewildered.

"honey? What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"The thingy in your tummy. I was in your tummy too right?" her eyes widened with innocence and wonder.

"um, sweetheart, why don't you go play in your room for a while?" I suggested. She grinned and nodded, jumping down and running up the stairs. I leaned back against the counter and sighed heavily.

"sorry, Josephine spilt crackers all over the backseat." Sam said a few minutes later, coming into the room and wrapping his arms around me. "Seth should be here soon, you wanna share a quick shower before our date?" he flirted, kissing my mating mark teasingly. I shook my head slowly.

"umm... no. No date. You... you can call Seth, tell him he doesn't need to come over." I mumbled slowly, pulling out of his arms and grabbing my coat.

"Jake? Jacob, what's wrong." He asked firmly, putting his hand heavily on my shoulder. I shrugged it off subconsciously.

"nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I just... I need to see the elders." I explained shakily, not waiting for a response before pulling myself into the van and driving away.

Ten minutes later I found myself outside my old house, gripping the steering wheel tightly and trying to keep from having a heart attack. I finally forced myself to get out of the Rabbit, not bothering to knock before walking in and dropping onto the couch.

"Jake? Jacob is that you?" Billy's voice echoed from the kitchen before he wheeled into view, wheels squeaking all the way.

"dad." I sighed weakly. "you really need to keep care of that thing."

"yeah yeah, you can lecture me later. What's wrong?"

"well, it's kinda confusing."

*break*

"Sam?"

"Jacob! Where the hell have you been, I was so-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Just... get Josie ok?" I asked, trying to smile.

Sam nodded and jogged upstairs. I sat down in the armchair as they came back down, sitting on the couch across from me.

"daddy are you ok?" Josephine asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm fine honey." I assured. "I just have some news."

"Jacob, what's going on?" Sam asked, looking incredibly worried.

"Sam I-" I sighed again. "I'm p-pregnant."

An impregnated (haha... get it?) silence followed, before Josephine looked up at Sam.

"Sam what does pragmony mean?"

"Pregnant honey." Sam corrected, still staring into space. "means he's having a baby. A baby..." He trailed off in a whisper, staring at the couch cushions blankly.

"Sam?" I finally asked after he was quiet for a few minutes.

"they said is wasn't possible. After Emmett... i..."

"do you really want to read into this Sam?" I asked, feeling a smile creeping across my face. "we could have kids, we just have to be careful."

"wittle sister!" Josephine cried, breaking the silence. Both of us looked at her and smiled brightly.

"that's right honey, you're gonna get a little sister or brother." I cheered. She tackled me and I grunted, catching her and laughing as she started poking my stomach yelling "wake up! I wanna play!"

Sam watched blankly again for a short while, before he finally let out a heavy sigh and laughed breathlessly. He came over and laid a hand on my stomach, crouching down to kiss me briefly. "I love you." He grinned.

"love you too babe." I laughed, holding my family tight.


End file.
